Snakes and shovels
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: Shovel Knight and Shield Knight are in an adventure. Entering the infamous snake-lair, whatever danger might they find? Can they both defeat the evil found within it?


Shovels and snakes

This would be a piece of cake.

They had fought griffins, the living dead, brigands and all sorts of nastiness together. They had plundered through ruins, retrieved lost treasure, rescued those lost and kidnapped among many other great tasks worthy of their knightly title. Better yet, they had done so as a team, just a duo of well-trained and well-meaning people here to have adventures and do some good.

Surely, a mystical ''snake-lair'' would be a breeze for both Shovel Knight and his partner, Shield Knight? Snakes were small and mostly ineffectual against armored adventurers like themselves, were they not? A good whack of his trusty instrument would solve the case quite thoroughly.

''Are you quite certain this will be so easy?'' asked Shield Knight, rising her large circular tool of protection ahead of her, already wary of danger that could be ahead. Her red and yellow armor reflecting the light of the torches they were carrying, she gave him a slightly worried look as she somewhat did not share his confidence.

''But of course,'' Shovel Knight began to say, his weapon left on his left shoulder in an almost nonchalant way. ''Now, maybe there will be a giant snake somewhere down the line, but I'm quite certain that this should not be the same kind of trouble as that dragon we fought many months ago,'' he continued, half-trying to reassure her as he looked around the damp cavern they were inside.

''If you say so...'' she said, seemingly troubled by the fact that he was not taking this particular adventure seriously. ''I mean, there were people talking about how some knights never returned from the snake-lair...'' she continued worriedly, her shield still up to protect her from any impromptu attack.

''It is why we are here. We're experienced and we can assure that no more loss of life will ever occur from this place. The villagers even said that we could take any treasure left in the place!'' he said, almost relishing the fact that this was yet another potentially thrilling adventure. Seeing that Shield Knight was not exactly as ecstatic at the idea than he was, he placed a hand on her shoulder in a reassuring manner. ''Could it be that you are afraid of snakes?'' he asked innocently, a bit amused that his fearsome partner could be potentially scared of something so small.

''...A little, yes. I just don't like them. I can't explain why, I just don't,'' she explained, looking a bit ashamed about this revelation. Somehow, this seemed ridiculous as they had fought much more threatening creatures together, yet she could not fathom facing a slithering reptile right now.

'' Alright then. For this particular trip, I'll take the lead then. Stay behind and this will be done quickly,'' he said, motioning for her to get behind him gently. Feeling a bit weird, he had always relied on Shield Knight to take the first attack with her excellent reflexes and her big circular shield, yet now he would be in the front. Content that this was something that would end up being easy, he did not mind as he could see that his partner was embarrassed by this. Silent in the matter, he would not hold him against her as they continued their progress forward in the linear tunnel they were in.

The lair itself was rather odd in its design. While an argument could be made that its construction was possibly made due to natural events, there was a simple design that made it seem unlikely to the shovel-bearing knight. It was spacious, there was sense of direction, yet it was very crudely made, with no regard to form. Its function was flawless, yet there were plenty of small crevasses and holes that made it seem like some errors were made in its elaboration. Considering that some of the lairs they had been in had carefully laid-out traps inside them, one could never be too cautious as he advanced.

Stopping to take a breather, Shovel Knight looked behind him to ask for some water and some rations from Shield Knight, yet quickly found out that she was nowhere to be found. Afraid about what could have happened to her, all that he could see was her torch on the ground as even her large shield was nowhere to be seen. ''Shield Knight?'' he asked, hoping that she just had to take a small break for mundane reasons. Beginning to panic slightly, Shovel Knight began to fear for the worst as he ran in the opposite direction, hoping to catch a sight of her in his action.

Looking at the small crevasses and the ground for potential holes or traps they might have missed, Shovel Knight finally saw what had happened as he saw something that was rather horrifying. His partner, it seemed, had been caught unaware by a multitude of serpents as they had coiled around her. Blocking her arms and legs and silencing her due to their body being around her face, all he could see was her terrified face as she was experiencing something quite horrific. Putting his shovel aside, he quickly grabbed the snakes and threw them off her helpless form. With many of them not being that big to begin with, Shovel Knight began using both hands when it came to dealing with the longer and larger ones. Punching their faces with energy and a hint of fear, he was quickly helped by Shield Knight as her arms and legs got considerably less tightened.

Both knights bashing through these simple creatures, they each panted as they saw each of the small beasts slither away in fear as they could do naught against both armored adventurers. Taking heavy breaths, they looked at each other as their adrenalin rush died a little with each passing moment. ''I was so afraid that you might have been lost, beaten or perhaps that you might have fallen or...'' Shovel Knight started, his panic making way to contentment at the sight of his partner being okay.

''They grabbed me and dragged me, as if they were controlled by something. They tied me and then I was just helpless...and then...'' she began to say, shaking at the thought of what could have happened to her. Shivering due to the proximity and the contact of the snakes, she feebly grabbed her shield and her torch, until she was offered a hand by her partner.

''Don't worry. I'll always be there for you,'' was all he said as he helped her gather her thoughts. Lighting up the way, they moved forward side by side, their proximity bringing comfort and courage to each other. Finally arriving to an area where the linear tunnel began to expand, both knights saw a very large room in front of them, yet there was something much more disturbing than this sudden change in scenery.

On the floor could be found a multitude of weapons and armor, each of a design that suggested that they had been owned previously by knights and adventurers much like them. ''Do you think those armors and arms are those of the presumably lost knights that had tried to clear this lair before us?'' asked Shield Knight, already guessing what the answer was.

''I do believe it to be the case, yes. Stay on your guards, we must be close to the actual threat of this lair,'' theorized Shovel Knight, grabbing his weapon with both hands as he tried to look around to see if there was anything close to their position. The light of their torches barely illuminating half the area, both adventurers could not see if there was anything out-there that could threaten them.

Unfortunately, a chorus of hissing made the immediate danger known to them as a horde of snakes began to converge on their position. Thankful that they heard and saw them coming, both Shield Knight and Shovel Knight prepared for the assault as they stomped down, pushed and whacked their way through this serpentine mob. They were, however, quite rapidly submerged as their number were much too great. Shield Knight, still afraid and a bit slow to react against these creatures, was soon coiled up again as she was rendered helpless, her shield falling down on the ground in a large thud.

Shovel Knight, however, fared a bit better for a short time as he sent many snakes flying with his namesake weapon. Jumping down on snakes and bashing them, he held his own for a while, yet soon met the same fate as Shield Knight. The odds being against him, their sheer number and the lack of higher area for him to move to made him an easy prey. With his arms and legs restrained by the serpent coils, all he could do was hear the many hissing sounds and see the snake heads so close to his horned helmet.

With both knights powerless, the horde of snakes began to hiss in an ensemble, as if they were trying to communicate to another being entirely. Hearing a longer and softer-sounding hiss coming from afar, Shovel Knight did not like the sound of things as it meant that they had fallen to what he assumed were minions. Struggling to get out of this predicament, all he could feel was the tightening restraints around his ankles and wrists as his armor began to creak a little due to the sheer strength and pressure the snakes forced on his protective garments. The different-sounding hiss getting closer, a figure began to emerge from the feeble light of the torches left on the ground, allowing for both Shield Knight and Shovel Knight to finally see who might be the cause of all the problems related to the snake-lair.

Now easier to spot and see, a serpentine woman appeared before them. Possessing the upper body of a normal woman, a long dark and purple snake tail trailed behind her, serving as her lower body as very modest and revealing clothing barely covered her torso. With long dark hair, pure white skin, yellow eyes and a malicious smile on her face, she looked at the duo with her forked tongue out as if to indicate that she was quite pleased with what she saw. Hissing one more time, the remaining snakes moved out of the way, as if commanded by her words and her presence. ''So, two lovely morsels for me to savor. Praise be to stupid adventurers like you two,'' she said in an amused and mocking tone before observing both of her latest catch.

Unpleased by her attitude and his situation, Shovel Knight glared at her through his helmet. Looking around to see if there was a potential solution to this problematic situation, he was unfortunately cut short in his observation as the snake-woman turned his head around with her tail. ''You seem intelligent or at least unafraid of me. You'll be first,'' she announced as she licked her lips.

''If you think I'll let you touch me or do anything to me without a fight, you're grossly...'' he began to say, until he saw something quite peculiar in her eyes. The bright yellow that characterized them was gone, replaced with the color green, then blue, then red, followed by many others that mystified him in a manner that rendered him speechless. His gaze caught in the powerful embrace of those piercing and captivating eyes, Shovel Knight could find no words as they all died down in his throat.

Not feeling the constrictions of the snakes on his body anymore, it seemed that his senses were shut down as some were magnified. He could smell her better now, her scent being somewhat pleasing amidst the humidity of the place. He could not feel anything on his body, as if the snakes and his armor was gone in a flash. His sight, now focused on her gaze, blurred everything out except the snake woman. Not understanding just what was happening, he tried to fight it, yet knew not how to proceed in such a battle. There was no hitting, no argumentation, no words. There was only her eyes and his ever-growing desire to see them.

Her tail tip getting close to her eyes, she began to sway it in a right and left pattern. Seeing the end of her tail glitter, he found it just as easy to watch as her eyes as they somehow obscured them from him without reducing the effect. On the contrary, the effects of her eyes were magnified now that he could not see them all the time. With her tail moving back and forth, a small tingling sound could be heard, as if it was the chiming of a very tiny bell. The sound being amplified with each repetitive motion, it was soon all that Shovel Knight could hear as the snake-woman invaded his senses, conquering them one by one until it was too late for him to resist.

Seeing the effect she had on him, the snake-woman giggled. ''Like every adventurer, you're just no match for my powerful hypnosis. Now, prepare yourself to became a lamia's meal, foolish one. Your partner will be next,'' she boasted, knowing full well that he was in no position to even comprehend what was happening to him. Letting out a small hiss, the snakes restraining Shovel Knight moved away, leaving the powerless and helpless adventurer at the mercy of the lamia that had him under her thrall. Grabbing him up by his legs, the knight was limp as she approached him from her salivating mouth, ready to savor another well-earned repast.

Looking at this scene, Shield Knight was frightened. She had apparently reduced her strong and willful partner to an unresisting mess. Watching the limp and seemingly unaware Shovel Knight at her mercy, she knew that it would be the end for him if she swallowed him right there on the spot. If she had hypnotic talents and was able to command snakes, chances were that she had other talents, or else there wouldn't be so many armors laying around emptily on the ground. Still bound, her fear made her seem worthless and weak, making her start to panic at the sight of the eventual doom of her most prized companion. Shivering and shaking with fear, she tried to strengthen her resolve and fight whatever was causing her to be so afraid right now.

As the lamia was about to remove Shovel Knight's helmet, something snapped inside Shield Knight as her strength returned to her. She had lived through too many dangerous situations and fought too many battles to fall in this one. Struggling violently and moving her arms, she soon snapped free from the hold of the snakes, her newfound resolve and courage freeing her from her predicament. Completely unwilling to let so valiant a man be a mere meal for such a creature, she grabbed her shield and then charged at the snake-woman with bravery and a tint of madness behind her eyes. Catching her unaware, the blow sent her a few meters away to the ground, making the creature drop Shovel Knight to the ground.

His head hitting the solid ground, Shovel Knight snapped back to his senses as he began to connect the dots in his situation. Remembering just how he had gotten here with his rapidly-recovering memory, he soon saw the hand of his companion offered to him. Gladly grabbing it up, he was helped to a standing position as he picked his shovel with more conviction. If this was to be his last stand, then he would at least fight by Shield Knight's side. Charging with her toward the snake-woman, he did so with a phrase that always brought a smile on his face.

''For shovelry!''

With the snakes behind them, they knew that they would only get one chance at this as Shield Knight brought her protective tool up in her assault. With the lamia aware that her hypnotism could work on their mind, her eyes emanated the same colours that had mesmerized Shovel Knight easily. However, both adventurers were prepared as Shield Knight guarded her sight before she lunged at the lamia with another carefully placed strike. Pushing her once more to the ground violently, her attack was soon followed by Shovel Knight who took the opportunity offered to him on the spot. Hitting her head with his shovel, he did so multiple times to make sure she would stay down.

After a few seconds of bashing and charging, both knights were soon quite confident that the snake creature was down for the count. Turning around, they readied themselves for another assault by those deadly snakes, yet soon saw that they were quitting the lair rapidly. With the mob heading for the entrance, both knights were left mystified by such a situation. ''Perhaps she was controlling them and that now that she is defeated, they can return wherever they feel like going?'' suggested Shield Knight, her gaze still fixated on the entrance.

''Let's hope so,'' answered Shovel Knight. Looking around to make sure there was no more danger, the adventurer then gave his companion a friendly pat on her shoulder. ''Thank you for saving me. If not for you, that snake-woman would have eaten me,'' he said gratefully.

''Don't worry. I'll always be there for you,'' was all that she retorted as she smiled warmly at his gesture. ''Now, let's go to an inn. I'm tired and I could use a good hot meal in my stomach,'' she suggested, offering her hand to her partner. Accepting her offer with a nod, he held her hand as they made their way to the exit. The light greeting them, both knights knew that they could always come back tomorrow to go look for their treasure. The fact that they had both survived and done a great deed was all the reward they needed.

That, and a good hot meal and a good night of rest that would be immensely satisfying for both.


End file.
